


Spider-Man Things

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Asexual Clint Barton, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Humor, Geeky, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, multiple actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Just some things I wanted to write down, so I put them all into one story.





	1. Peppermint

The Differences between MCU Spider-Man and this one   
My Spider-Man was bitten after he got an actual internship at SI.   
After bitten, becomes Spider-Man   
(Homecoming, Ultron, and Thor Ragnarok happens Civil and Infinity War do not)  
JARVIS is still working/ alive?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 1

Aunt May was working a twenty-four-hour shift on Saturday. So, Peter would be staying in Stark Tower. Ever since Mr. Stark had found out about his ‘job’ he had become more of a mentor. Peter was quickly rising in the ranks. There was even talk of him becoming Tony’s personal assistant. Pepper Potts was the CEO but she was slowly taking over more and more of the company. 

Occasionally, he would see one of the Avengers, most frequently it was Banner. Mr. Stark was very amused at their first meeting. 

———-  
It was a normal Tuesday, Peter was working on new web-fluid. He noticed someone enter the lab. It was high security, he looked up to see who it was. Tony was in a meeting so it couldn’t be him. 

It was Bruce Banner

Peter’s eyes widened, “ Holy shit! You’re..”

Doctor Banner sighed, “Yes, I’m the Hu..”

Peter continued, shaking with excitement,” THE MOST RENOWNED SCIENTIST OF THE GENERATION. YOU HAVE A PICTURE IN MY SCIENCE ROOM! THIS IS CRAZY! YOU’RE MY IDOL!”

Bruce froze. He wasn’t expecting that. He headed over to his workspace and began to continue a project. Soon after, Tony entered in his usual flamboyant manner. 

 

It was early afternoon when JARVIS announced that some Girl-scouts had set up a table in front of the tower. They were selling their famous cookies that you could only get once a year. Peter dropped his work and ran out the door, Tony following behind, laughing quietly. 

About twenty minutes later, they returned with what seemed to be the whole stock of cookies that the troop had. Peter took a green box from the pile and opened it and went right back to work. He reached into the sleeve of cookies and grabbed one. He bit into it and immediately, spit it right back out, making a wounded sound. Tony and Bruce rushed over, checking to see if he was alright. Peter assured them that he was fine. But, he took another bite and spit it out again. Tony gave a questioning look to him. 

“I don’t think anything is different with the cookies, but it hurts to eat them like someone poured mint all over my tongue.” 

“Well, just try to avoid mint from now on.”

 

It was Christmas, Peter was helping Mr. Stark decorate the large Christmas tree in the Avengers common floor. 

Steve and Bucky were cooking in the kitchen. Making gingerbread cookies. 

The last thing to go on the tree were some candy canes. Peter opened one to eat while he hung up the rest. He put it in his mouth and then threw it to the ground. It shattered into slivers of sharp candy shards.

There was something wrong with him. Bruce agreed to check him out to make sure he wasn’t sick. 

Everything seemed fine. Then, a thought occurred to Bruce, ‘What if it was a side effect of what gave him his powers?’  
He didn't really study arachnids during his time getting his zoology degree, one of his seventeen.

‘Spiders smell and taste with their legs, they may avoid crawling through fragrant oils. Poor boy, he can’t have mine anymore.’ Bruce voiced his realization.

Peter put his head in his hands. Bruce assured him that he would be fine. “No, I’m not. I can’t have Thin Mints anymore. I have a stash in my room. I have to give them away.” He gasped “I can’t have mint chocolate chip ice cream either!”


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Clint. I think they'd bond. I'm trying to include parts of the comics into this story as well.

The winter was cold. Biting temperatures and snowstorms that closed the schools for multiple days on end. Peter usually enjoyed winter. Especially living in New England where it seemed to last for almost half the year. But, ever since he got his powers, the cold seemed to seep into his skin. He couldn’t seem to get warm enough. It ached at his bones. 

He was spending weekends at Avengers Tower, he had been doing so for quite a while. He sat in the common living room, under five blankets watching, Pokemon. 

A rattling came from the nearby vents.

Clint Barton came bursting from them, singing the theme song. Peter jumped. 

“Kid, why are you watching the best show ever without me?”

“Mr. Hawkeye, sir, I didn’t know you liked Pokemon?”

Clint sat down on the other couch, watching another season of the show with Peter. Then, Clint stood up, deciding that they needed to get up and do something. He grabbed Peter and carried him out the door, and right into a snowbank. Peter literally froze. He couldn’t move. The cold seeped into him like stepping in a puddle in only socks.

Clint was about to throw a fluffy snowball right into Peter's face, when he noticed that Peter hadn’t moved from where he dropped him into the snow.

Clint rushed over. “ Yo! Kid, you okay?”

“ Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's just...really… really…cold” Peter's eyes started to drift shut. Clint picked Peter up bridal style and ran inside to find Bruce. Something was wrong with the kid. He couldn't help but feel responsible for making this happen. He felt terrible. 

 

Bruce showed Clint to a hospital bed where he laid Peter down and Bruce started a checkup after ushering a worried and guilty looking Clint out of the room. Peter's body temperature was declining rapidly. He was quickly developing hypothermia. 

‘Only… how would he have gotten this cold this fast? Sure, there was snow, but it was not an issue to be outside in as many layers as Parker was for such a short amount of time. Unless...Spiders couldn’t thermoregulate! Peter can no longer keep his body temperature regulated. He had to tell Tony.’

When Tony arrived in the Med-bay, Peter was under quite a few heated blankets and a large winter hat. Along with an IV, giving Peter the necessary nutrients to get his body healthy once more. 

The rest of the Avengers that were staying in the tower were informed. Steve and Bucky came down to check on the youngest Avenger as soon as they could. They both felt bad for the kid, they both had...bad memories with ice. They just hoped that this incident would not affect him too much. Everyone knew of his love for winter. 

Clint seemed oddly quiet. It was found out that he had taken out his hearing aids. He was ignoring everyone especially a quickly recovering Peter. 

It wasn’t until Natasha returned from a ‘trip’ that they found out why he had been this way. She gave him the ‘look’ until he put his hearing aids back in.

“Bird-brain, you seriously think this was your fault?!”

“Yeah, because it is! I was the one that brought him outside and into the snow! He should hate me. He could have died!”

“Go ask him what he thinks.”

Clint found Peter sitting in front of one of the new fireplaces Tony had gotten installed after news of Peters condition had come to light. “Hey, kid, I’m sorry I threw you into the snowbank and almost killed you. Will you forgive me?”

“Oh.. Yeah Mr. Hawkguy. Really, I’m fine now. I mean I’m upset about not being able to go outside as much but at least we know why I’ve been so cold since I got my powers.”


	3. Enter: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki

The guy who tried to take over the world. He had apparently turned from his ways and Thor was made to watch his brother to avoid any other ‘incidents’. 

Tony tried to keep Loki away from Peter, but a meeting was imminent. Peter was in the living room watching some game show when Loki walked in. He stopped and said, “Who is this child? He wasn’t here before.”

“Oh… Mr. Loki, Sir. I’m sorta new… Aren’t you a bad guy?”

“It varies from moment to moment”

“So...on a scale of one to ten, ten being I’ll kill your puppy and one being, I’ll spit on your hot-dog; what are you at right now?”

“Maybe a three?”

“Good, tell me if it gets above a six”

Loki continued to wherever he was going. Out of all the Avengers, that little boy was the least irritating.

A few months later, Loki burst into the kitchen and shouted, “It's an eight.” The other Avengers gave a confused look but Peter stood up from the table, knocking over his chair in the process and led Loki to his room.

Peter sat him down on his bed and just started talking. “What’s it like having Magic? Do you have any other powers, can you show me? Ya know… I think your horns are pretty cool. Can I wear them?” 

The both of them just talked for hours until Loki was calmed enough.  
This method worked for a while. Peter would take Loki away from the others. They would just talk. One time, Peter got Loki to try a hot-dog. Needless to say, it is an experience that Loki would never want to taste ever again. 

...That was until Loki burst into Peter’s room and growled through grit teeth, “It’s a ten child…” muttering quietly “so help me I will turn Thor into food for Fenrir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you have any ideas or thoughts.


	4. Ant-Man vs. Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens when Scott and Peter meet.

The Avengers Compound was amazing. The high tech and the overall newness of the place had its effect on Peter. The Compound was open for any Avenger. As long as they didn’t trash the place.

One weekend, Peter was staying there. It seemed to be the weekend that all of the Avengers decided to stay there. 

Clint and Natasha were training in the shooting range, teaching Wanda how to shoot using bows and guns. Steve and Bucky were in the Rec Room. Apparently catching up on all of the shows and movies on their collective lists. Tony was out in the garage fixing up one of his vintage cars. Bruce was in his room. Probably meditating or reading something. Thor and Loki were back on Asgard, for some type of celebration. 

Scott and Peter had barely met. They were introduced but they never hung out after that. That all changed.

“Hey, Spider-Man,” Scott said, walking into the kitchen where Peter was. 

“Yeah, Mr. Scott?”

“Hey kid, you can just call me Scott. But I have a question…”

“What is it?”

”Can you control spiders...or is that just your name?”

“What do you mean? It’s not like you can control ants.” Scott looked sheepish.

“Actually I can.” 

“Really! Cool! Can you show me?”

“Yeah sure.” Scott had the few ants nearby gather on the countertop. Peter moved closer, seemingly to Scott, to get a better look. Next, Scott had the ants climb on top of each other. At this, Peter climbed atop the counters. Scott froze. Peter almost crushed the ants. ‘What was up with this kid?’ He had the ants stay where they were and let them relax.

He had JARVIS call Bruce from his room. Bruce rushed in a few minutes later. He took one look at Peter, his glazed eyes, and relaxed, slouching position. He took out his stethoscope and checked his heart rate. ‘Slowed’ like he’s sleeping’.

After Bruce got the story from Scott. He had an idea, “Scott, try to use whatever you use to speak to your ants but address Peter.” 

Scott looked confused but did so. Peter shook his head, coming out of a daze. “Whoa. What happened? That was strange”

“Peter, I believe that from your spider bite, you got a few negative side effects.” 

“Like me not having thermoregulation?”

“A bit, yeah. I’ve been reading up on spiders and I learned that they have similar pheromones to that of an ant. I theorize that the Ant-Man tech can affect you slightly if you are nearby.”

“I better talk to Hope and Hank so they can edit this a bit. I’m sorry kid. I bet this is really weird for you.”

“Sorta, but it's okay, I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I go. If you have any ideas, I may write them.


	5. The Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor Umbrella Academy spoiler. I will mark where is starts and ends.

Ever since the spider bite, Peter has noticed that the things around him have gotten clearer. But certain colors seem different, almost dull and others that he had never noticed had seemed to appear. Others were so bright, he would get a headache after seeing them for too long.

“Hey, kid, you alright?” It was Steve, looking at Peter with a concerned face.

“Yeah, the colors are getting to me”

“What?”

“Ever since the spider bite, colors seem different. I can ignore it most of the time, but it's kinda getting to me.” 

“...Oh…I suggest you go and get your eyes checked.”

“Do you know what Dr. Banner is doing right now?”

“I think he’s free. If he’s not, he’ll welcome the break.”

“Ok.”

_______________________

“You know, spiders can see different color spectrums. I suggest you read up on spiders, if you keep discovering these side-effects. It seems like they are now appearing. And you should talk with Tony, maybe he’ll make you something to combat this eye thing.”

“Do you have any books that I can borrow?”

“Yeah, but I’ll need them back when you’re done.” Peter was handed three textbooks on arachnids. 

“Wow! Did you know that spiders have blue blood?”

“That’s pretty interesting Peter.”  
__________________________

“So, Pete, I hear you got the all-clear from the Doc’. You wanna hang out? I’m gonna do some drawing, maybe you can explain those colors to me?”

“Sure Steve. But, I can’t stay for too long, Aunt May wants me home for dinner.”  
__________________________  
**Minor TUA Spoilers start here (Episodes 5/6)**  
It was during yet another afternoon with Loki. It was a seven, something simple should calm him down. The other Avengers quickly caught on and had basically set up an alarm system for him. 

They had agreed on watching a new Netflix show called, “The Umbrella Academy”

By the sixth episode, both of them were absorbed into the show. They almost started to cry when Klaus came back from the past. 

During the scene where Diego was tying up Klaus he asked “So… who is she?”

When Klaus responded with, “His name was Dave.”

Peter said, “OMG me too, I love Klaus” 

***END OF TUA SPOILERS***

“Are you a liker of men too?”

“Uh… yeah Mr. Loki, I’m what's called, Pansexual or Pan it means I’m attracted towards people regardless of their sex or gender identity.”

“On Asgard, we do not have gender or sexuality. I myself identify as genderfluid and Bisexual are the Migardian terms I believe.”

___________________________

Peter and Loki had yet another prank planned for the inhabitant of the Avengers Compound. 

They were all in the kitchen, Loki was in their female form, and Peter was hiding in one of the cabinets. The first to enter was Tony. He seemed surprised at the form of an unknown female in the kitchen. 

“Loki?”

“Yes, Anthony, it is I.”

Suddenly, Peter came bursting from the cabinet, scaring Tony. “Pete, why were you in the cabinet?”

“ ‘Cause that’s where the pans are.”

“Oh… You’re pan?”

“Yep”

“Ok. Me too”

 

Loki left soon after Tony did. 

Clint was next, when Peter jumped out, Clint laughed and grabbed his quiver from off his back. “Well, I guess it's good I’m an archer ‘cause that’s where the aro’s are.”

“That's….how did I not see that joke coming?”

“Because as an ace, I always have tricks up my sleeves.”

_________________________

Around noon, Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen. It seemed that they were making something for lunch.

Peter waited until one of them got close to the cabinet he sat in. The, he sprung, pushing the doors open and tumbling out. Steve let out a totally manly scream. 

“What the heck Pete?”

“I’m Pan!”

“Okay. I’m Bi”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I was so glad that I didn’t have to hide a part of me anymore when came out of the ice.”

“A true Icon. I know you two are together, Are you Bi Bucky?”

“I’m as gay as the Fourth of July. Stevie and I didn’t get together until after the ice though. He can be very oblivious at times.”

“One time I asked Peggy Carter if she had ‘fonduded’ with Howard Stark. Little did I know she was actually Bi and totally not into Stark. He was a ***LANGUAGE***.”

Peter froze. He didn’t know that Captain America could say those adult words.


	6. ENDGAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after effect of Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I kinda lost my inspiration.

“No, Mr. Stark, You’re gonna be okay, you’ll be okay, don’t leave me, I just got you back.” The area around Peter and Tony was a disaster, the alien creatures were turning to dust, leaving behind ash and rubble. 

Doctor Strange hurried over as quickly as he could, “Peter, let me see him.” He only held onto Tony tighter. Tony, tired his best to ignore the pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire, a correct analogy, considering half of his upper body was burned, leaving the stench of burnt skin behind, burning at his nostrils. 

Strange created a portal to the Sanctum and levitated Tony through it and into a medical room. Through several hours of surgery by the best surgeon and a princess from the most technologically advanced country and lots of magic and, a lost arm, Tony survived. 

____________

The blanket of Consciousness smothered Tony like those really thick and itchy blankets you'd use as a last resort when there are no others. His mind struggled, keeping to the dark silence of nothingness until he heard a sound. someone moved a chair scraped across the floor. He tried moving one day, finally opening his eyes to the sterile white of the room around him. 

Someone gasped from nearby, he couldn’t see anything as his eyes adjusted to the lights. “Tony! Don’t move too much. Let me get Mister Doctor.” Tony tried to flex his fingers and eventually his hand to signal for Peter to come closer. Why couldn’t he move his arm? How long was he asleep? What did he remember last? The Snap! Did it work? What happened? Why was his chest tightening? His arm still won’t move. Was he dying? Poisoned? “Hey, hey. Mr. Stark. You’re gonna be okay. Take a deep breath. I know it hurts. Please. I’m here, I’m safe. Morgan is too. And Harley, and Pepper, and Steve, and Bucky, and Rhodey, and Bruce. You did it! You saved everyone.” 

___________________________  
It took almost a month for Tony to be allowed out of the medical room he was in. He tried to make it seem like he was okay, but it was clear that he was struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still alive! and so is Tasha, she came back when Steve returned the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take any of your ideas for new chapters into consideration


End file.
